Madman
Madman AKA''' Frank Einstein''' and born as Zane Townsend, is a costumed hero and lab assistant from Snap City. As Zane Townsend, he was an agent of The Tri-Eye Agency that was killed in a car accident and brought back from the dead by Dr. Egon Boiffard and Dr. Gillespie Flem. The resurrected Townsend had no memories of his past life, so the Doctors named him Frank Einstein after their heroes, Frank Sinatra and Albert Einstein. This new life brought with it special capabilities. Frank Einstein has superhuman reflexes and the ability to read the thoughts and emotions of people just by touching them. Frank Einstein eventually donned a special suit modeled after one of the few memories he had left: his childhood comic book hero "Mr. Excitement." While wearing this suit, he became identified by the citizens of Snap City as "Madman." Frank Einstein goes on many adventures with such allies as his employer, Dr. Flem, his girlfriend, Josephine "Joe" Lombard, an alien named Mott from the planet Hoople and the superhero group of Mutant Street Beatniks called The Atomics. Biography Before Madman An agent for The Tri-Eye Agency is killed after an accident driving his truck off a cliff. A police officer recovers Townsend's corpse in the wreckage and delivers it to Drs. Boiffard and Flem's laboratory. They stitched this corpse back together and reanimated it. Upon being brought to life, Townsend had no memories of his past life and had no identification. Being a blank slate, the Doctors educated him, and he reached a university level intelligence within two weeks. They eventually named him Frank Einstein, after their heroes, Frank Sinatra and Albert Einstein. During the first month of his new life, Frank demonstrated the ability to read people's thoughts, emotions and futures by touching Dr. Boiffard's hand. This resulted in Frank setting up his own psychic service with the help of Boiffard. During this time, Frank became infatuated with Josephine Lombard, a secretary to a couple of private eyes who worked down the hall from his psychic service. Frank was convinced she would never return his feelings based on his current appearance, so he removed the input receivers in his neck by force. Frank's self esteem became worse after constant taunts and insults because of his appearance. After this, he returned to Boiffard's home lab for extensive therapy. While there, Boiffard was working with a man named Monstadt on something that would allow eternal life. Frank discovered his first memory of his previous existence: his father bring a home a stack of comics starring a super hero named Mr. Excitement. Frank's identification with Mr. Excitement inspired him to turn a lab suit into a costume based on his. While wearing the suit, Frank Einstein was confident about his appearance. Frank returned to his life as a psychic for hire, while Dr. Boiffard informed his employer Monstadt that he would no longer be working with on his project. Monstadt has Dr. Boiffard murdered in a hit and run. With his last words, Boiffard instructs Frank to freeze his corpse so Dr. Flem can bring him back to life and to retrieve his journals from Monstadt's building. The shock of these events causes Frank to forget who he was, leaving him to write a journal to keep track of his thoughts and what's happening. Frank dons his "Mr. Excitement" costume once again. Madman Frank breaks into Mr. Monstadt's building and attempts to destroy one of Boiffard's essential journals. Monstadt interupts Frank in the process. Frank escapes from the building and hides the journal in a storm drain. Frank hops onto a bus headed to Buzz Town in order to reach Dr. Flem. Having no money to pay the driver, Frank is kicked off the bus. Eventually Frank reaches Buzz Town. Before meeting Dr. Flem, Frank manages to thwart the attempted murder Buzz Town's Mayor, Tyler by acting mayor, Randolph Thompson. During these events, Thompson was killed by drowning. Frank meets Flem at his cabin at Tin Mine Mountain. Dr. Flem was suffering from an infection spreading all over his body. The infection was caused when one of Dr. Flem's mutated clones bit him. Frank is told to cut off Dr. Flem's head and put it into a bowl of water with a solution that can keep him alive. Frank, with the help of a young, kidnapped woman named Bonnie and Flem's lab assistant Gale, manages to catch one of the loose clones of Flem. They use the body of the clone to re-attatch Flem's head. Flem accompanies Frank on a train to Snap City where they recover Boiffard's corpse and return him to life. Boiffard tells Frank about aspect of his past that were forgotten. Frank returns of Monstadt's building to retrieve the rest of Boiffard's journals. Frank brutally murders Arnie, one of Monstadt's henchmen, but is captured by another henchman named Jake. Jake brings Frank to his boss, Monstadt, on the top floor. Here, it's revealed that they've captured Frank's love, Josephine "Joe" Lombard. They threaten to kill her for Boiffard missing journal, but Frank stops them. Monstadt and Jake escape in a helicopter with Frank hanging on. Frank destroys the helicopter. Monstadt, with Jake, jumps out with their parachutes while Frank falls into a circus tent. Here, the audience dubs him "Madman", and he continues his pursuit of Monstadt by launching himself out of a cannon. Frank fights Monstadt, resulting in Monstadt being hit by the crashing helicopter. Monstadt's corpse is never found in the wreck and he's presumed to be dead. Frank meets Joe at the nearby circus and she expresses her love to him. The Ringmaster at the circus, Edgar Hayworth, even offers Frank a job there, based on his earlier performance. As they leave, Frank asks Joe if she's doing anything that night. ''Madman Adventures'' ''Spare the Future Legend'' While sitting on a park bench, Frank is dreaming that he could fly. He's woken up from his slumber by an angry police officer asking him to leave. Frank exclaims that he's late to meet Joe. On the way out of the park, he has a fight with some Street Beatniks. After the fight, he reaches Joe's home where she gives him several new costumes. Before they leave on their date, Frank meets Joe's father. At the end of the date, Frank and Joe have their first kiss and they arrange another date tomorrow at 7 PM. Frank skips to Dr. Boiffard's lab where he finds the Doctor injecting himself with a brain expanding serum. Gale arrives, and asks Frank if he'd like to assist Dr. Flem on a new project. Gale takes him to Buzz Town via The Motor-Rooter and they arrive at Flem's lab. Flem reveals to Frank his newest invention: a time machine. Flem explains how he used it to visit the future where he met an older version of Frank Einstein. With the help of this Frank Einstein, they went back in time, spending two years constructing an underground headquarters. Dr. Flem asks the present day Frank to aid him in using the time machine to document the dawn of man. Frank agrees and they proceed with the test. During the launch of the time machine, Frank forgets his backpack and gets out to retrieve it. Frank tries to get back in, but passes out before he could put on his seat belt. Upon traveling through the time portal with Dr. Flem, Frank falls out of the time machine and winds up landing in pre-historic times. He passes out, and dreams that he and Joe were Adam and Eve respectively. He wakes up to find his costume and backpack mysteriously hanging from a clothesline. He retrieves his things and heads out, having encounters with giant bugs and a T-Rex. On a cliffside, Frank finds an old photo of a woman named Mamie Vargas. Suddenly Frank is grabbed by a robot called Bot-M. Bot-M carries Frank to a cave where he meets it's creator, the stranded time traveler, Professor Vargas. Vargas explains that Frank and Dr. Flem's time travel caused her time machine to malfunction, trapping her here. She forces Frank to remain with her so they can "be fruiful and multiply." While Vargas is sleeping, Frank sneaks out, leaving Bot-M and Vargas to pursue him. Frank destroys Bot-M in a volcano causing an eruption. This eruption later results in Vargas' own demise. Before the lava could kill Frank as well, he's rescued by Dr. Flem. They return to their time, allowing Frank to commence his date with Joe. When he gets to her house, he's startled by a Pizza-Bot making a delivery that looks like Bot-M. ''Inevitability of the Impossible'' Frank joins Drs. Flem and Boiffard on a vacation camping in a desert. While gathering firewood, Frank senses a psychic presence farther in the desert. Back at camp, Frank catches Boiffard injecting himself with his brain expanding serum. Frank removes Boiffard's wig, revealing a growing brain underneath. Frank orders Boiffard to take a rest back in the RV. While roasting weenies with Flem, Frank senses the psychic presence once again. Flem tells him to get some rest. Frank dreams that night that he's with Joe, telling her about his fears and perceptions of reality. Flem wakes Frank up from this nightmare. Frank and Marie, one of Dr. Flem's drones journey out into the desert. Personality and Traits Without his costume, Frank Einstein is unconfident and meek due to his self-conciousness about his appearance. Frank always tries to help those that are in need, putting other people's lives above his own. Frank's very child-like, asking questions with no clear answers and dwelling on the mysteries of the universe. Sometimes Frank questions his own existence, wondering what his purpose might be. During his earlier adventures, Frank would sometimes snap and become incredibly violent against his enemies. He murdered some men without thinking and would feel extreme remorse afterwords. These actions made him re-think who he thought he was. From then on, whenever he believed he had killed another person, Frank would panic about it until it turned out the person was actually fine. His violent tendencies are probably due to his past life as a Tri-Eye Agent. Category:Characters